Mrs Weasley's unknown birthday
by TimBurtonRox
Summary: just a random fluffy fic or an excuse for ron and hermione to get together :D


_Author's Note: Just a random fluffy Hp story HG/RW…..yeah…some Hp/GW 2…._

Harry and Hermione were staying at The Burrow as accustomed this summer, even though school was over and they had defeated Voldywart…coughs…anyway……it was Mrs. Weasley's birthday today, but of course being her, she didn't want to cause an upheaval and didn't tell anyone with the exception of Arthur, when her birthday was.

Hermione, of course, figured it out.

So, that morning she got up bright and early, and started to fix Mrs. W's (I'm just going to call her that its shorter :P) breakfast.

Ron awoke to the smell of bacon so he rolled over sleepily his alarm clock said quite clearly in red: 3:00 a.m.

_huh? Why do I smell food at 3? I know mom is a little insane, and wakes up at sunup but man!_

(The italics are thoughts if you couldn't figure it out…)

So, inquisitiveness got the better of him and he sneaked downstairs to see what was going on.

Hermione hummed a muggle tune while she worked, Ron stopped in his tracks when he saw her, but of course she heard him.

In a sing-song voice she said, _"Morning Ron"_

(If you don't like Hermione being nicknamed Mione…turn back now)

_"Morning Mione"_ Hermione grinned she loved it when he called her that.

She fixed the breakfast on a plate, so Ron asked politely: _"What are you doing mione?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing?" _

_"Um…cooking?" _

"_Good guess."_

_"Why are you cooking?" _

_"It's for your mother." _

Ronald was utterly perplexed; he must've looked it too, because Hermione gave him an exceedingly irritated look.

_"RONALD! Honestly! It's your mother's birthday!" _

Hermione huffed then saw his surprised look.

_"Oh my gosh, you didn't know did you?"_

Ron shook his head slowly and replied,_ "She never told any of us."_

Hermione suddenly walked over to him and gave him a hug and lingered longer than necessary, but Ron wasn't complaining!

Then, Hermione realized what she had done and pulled back promptly, and turned away so Ron wouldn't see her blushing crimson.

He coughed apprehensively.

_"Er….Hermione…I, uh I have something I want to tell you…" _

Hermione looked hopefully at Ron _please…please….please…say you love me like I love you please!!!!_

He of course, didn't catch that look since; he abruptly found his ducky slippers very remarkable… _"What it is……what I mean to say...i...i...i..." _He stuttered.

_"Yes?" _she asked.

He couldn't help but notice the hopefulness in her voice so he looked up.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her he knew he wasn't strong enough to face rejection especially from her so he made something up.

_"Um...I was wondering have you seen where Harry and Ginny went?"_

he emotionally yelled at himself

_at 3 in the morning! She'll in no way buy it!_

But, today was his lucky day, they were in fact gone.

She answered forcefully,_ "They went on a rendezvous and depleted the night at Dean's house. If you'll forgive me I'm going to go take a shower"_

When he went upstairs he could guarantee that he heard bawling, so he knocked on her door.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer so he got worried and opened the door.

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hermione, I, even if you'll hate me I have to tell you, Hermione I can't take it anymore it hurts, what you do to me, I…I love you Hermione Jane Granger, I always have. Now, I know you'll hate me now and forever so I'll let you laugh at my funeral site because I'm going to have to bloody kill myself after this."

He made to leave, but Hermione had sat up and grabbed his arm.

He looked at her hand then her face.

"What?"

"Don't swear Ron."

Without further ado she leant up and kissed him.

And that, children, is how Ron and Hermione got together, and then eventually got married." Harry finished.

"Aw, Dad tell it again!"

"No, its late your mother will kill me!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry flinched, the children giggled and Harry yelled,

"Coming Ginny Dearest, whom I love so much who will not kill me If I did something utterly wrong in a situation"

the children laughed and Ginny's figure appeared in the doorway.

"You left the front door open. Again!"

Ginny walked off so Harry called after her, "…I love you?"

"Yeah.yeah..."

**THE END**

**Please review?**


End file.
